


Poor Music Taste

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Cheesy Music, F/M, Fun, Late Hours, Slice of Life, THAT'S RIGHT I CAN WRITE THIS TOO!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Alia finds out that Signas has a little secret.





	Poor Music Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted a sweet short fic for once, enjoy!

HQ was quiet, it wasn’t normal for the halls to almost be empty, sure the navigator's office was always buzzing but only with a few reploids working. Alia once again filling out more forms, staying past her designated hours. Pleased with her work she rose to her feet shuffling out of the room saying goodnight to the other navigators. Making her way to Signas’ office, knowing all too well that the commander often worked himself to the bone.

Alia mindlessly walked up to Signas’ office hearing an all too familiar tune, humming along. She stopped looking up from her files, inching closer to the door, pressing her ear to the glass. “Wait for no...no...nooooo.”

The song ended, Alia let out her breath, raising her hand to knock on the door only to hear.

“ Hiya Barbie”

She cupped her mouth, holding in a laugh as the song blasted even louder. “When did the commander get such bad taste?” She held her tongue turning back to the door and prying it open a little, once again cupping her mouth holding back a choked laugh.

Signas, the leader of the Maverick Hunters, stone-faced, always keeping his emotions in check was dancing, horribly dancing. “I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world” Signas’ back was turned his hips jutted out, singing loudly.

Alia sucked in her breath closing the door behind her, holding the papers up to her chest.

“Life in plastic, it's fantastic” The music blasted louder and louder, Signas’ dancing got off key and worst with each lyric.

“AHEM!” She cleared her throat.

Signas stopped, one foot hovering up, the other on the floor his hands both in the air, slowly cocking his head meeting Alia is fear-stricken eyes. “Hi.” 

She waved. “Nice moves.”

The song still played as Signas’ face grew to a beat red, straightening himself out once again returning to the stony-faced commander, even if his face was still quite red. “Alia, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you must love to sing pop songs in the shower.”

Singas cleared his throat. “How can I help you?”

“First,” She strut past him, setting her reports on his desk. “You’re out of tune with the music, let’s start over.” She typed in a quick command starting the song over but pausing it. “Have to admit it’s comforting to know you can relax and have fun, but you’re not ready to go clubbing just yet. Now follow my lead.” She stopped looking up and reading the list of cheesy songs. “This can’t be real.” She smirked. “ABBA? It’s raining men? Tik Tok?”

Signas’ face fell in embarrassment.

“Good choices, alright let’s see what we go.” She pressed play locking the door and standing next to her boss. Slamming her hips out as the song began, Signas following her lead.


End file.
